Traumatic
by carlmark
Summary: memilik dua sisi yang berbeda, cinta memang dapat memberikan kenangan manis, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga bisa menimbulkan trauma yang mendalam. Jinyoung percaya filosofi itu. GOT7FANFICT! pair? you'll know if you read the story. YAOI! DLDR!
1. prolog

Traumatic

GOT7 FANFICTION

Pairing? You will know if you read the story

Brothership,Loveline

" _jika cinta bisa membuat seseorang bahagia, maka cinta dapat pula membuat seseorang menderita. Jinyoung menyetujui opini ini, karena pada kenyataannya 'adik'nya adalah seseorang yang dimaksud dari opini tersebut"_

The beginning, but not the start, its prolog

.

.

.

"bruuuum bruuuum, wush wush, terbaaaaaang"

Seperti memiliki dunia sendiri, anak itu terus bermain tanpa memperdulikan siapapun. Menerbangkan pesawat mainannya sembari mengeluarkan suara aneh dari bibirnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Dia, choi youngjae. jika kalian mengira youngjae adalah anak kecil berusia 3 atau 5 tahun, maka kalian salah besar.

Choi youngjae, pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang mengalami trauma hingga menyebabkan akalnya mundur pada usia 5 tahun dan tidak akan berkembang, singkatnya, youngjae keterbelakangan mental. Bukan, dia tidak _idiot_ sejak lahir, 19 tahun yang lalu ibu youngjae melahirkan nya dengan normal tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Tapi, semenjak 2 tahun belakangan youngjae menjadi _gila_ seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak ada yang tau apa penyebab _logic_ mengapa youngjae mengalami pemunduran akal, tapi yang jinyoung tau ini semua penyebab dari _traumatic_ yang dialami _adik_ nya itu

Jinyoung ingat sekali bagaimana youngjae dua tahun yang lalu sebelum menjadi seperti ini, anak itu dalam keadaan masih normal, meminta izin padanya pergi menemui seseorang yang jinyoung tau adalah faktor utama youngjae menjadi seperti sekarang. kejadian selanjutnya jinyoung menerima telfon bahwa adiknya itu ada di rumah sakit. Dan ketika jinyoung ke rumah sakit, ia disambut dengan youngjae yang sudah menjadi _gila_

Dokter menjelaskan bahwa youngjae mengalami trauma berat hingga menyebabkan _psikis_ nya terganggu, entah karena apa itu tidak ada yang tau kecuali youngjae sendiri. Tapi satu hal yang jinyoung yakini, ini semua tak lepas dari seorang _bastard_ yang bahkan enggan jinyoung sebut namanya. Dan ketika ia menemukan sebuah surat undangan yang ada di dalam tas youngjae, jinyoung menemukan jawabannya

Youngjae mengalami trauma karena dicampakkan oleh si _bastard_ itu

Sejak saat itu, jinyoung memutuskan mengurusi youngjae tanpa memberitahukan siapapun tentang keadaannya termasuk orangtua youngjae sendiri. karena ia tau, kedua pasangan choi itu mungkin tidak akan mau menerima youngjae yang akan merusak nama baik _choi_ yang sudah mereka jaga puluhan tahun lamanya

For your information, youngjae adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga choi yang terhormat dan kaya raya, sang penerus sah perusahan furniture dan tambang terbesar di asia. Namun sampai sekarang, tidak ada satupun pihak keluarga choi yang mencari youngjae sampai ke apartemen jinyoung. Entah karena mereka tidak tau youngjae bersamanya atau mereka memang tidak mencari anak itu

"youngjae, buka mulutmu. Aaa~" jinyoung mengarahkan sesendok penuh nasi dan sayuran ke mulut youngjae yang disambut baik oleh anak itu. sekejap makanan yang ada di sendok itu sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam mulut youngjae. jinyoung tersenyum puas, mangkuk yang ada di tangannya sudah kosong, itu artinya hari ini youngjae menghabiskan makanannya.

setelah memastikan makanan yang ada di mulut youngjae habis, jinyoung membuka bungkus obat yang ada di sampingnya. "nah sekarang saatnya minum vitamin, youngjae mau kan?" tanya jinyoung lembut, dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum karena anak itu menurut, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan jinyoung memasukkan pil itu ke dalamnya.

Jinyoung kembali duduk, membiarkan youngjae kembali bermain setelah meminum obatnya. Jinyoung menatap bungkus obat yang ada di tangannya sedih, memikirkan entah sampai kapan youngjae akan menenggak berbagai macam pil yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh terlalu banyak untuk kesembuhan youngjae, hanya sekedar meringankan atau menenangkan agar anak itu tidak bertindakan _anarkis_

"bagaimana, apa dia menghabiskan makanan dan obatnya hari ini?" seseorang datang dan duduk di sampingnya, tanpa jinyoung menolehpun ia tau siapa pemilik suara itu. jinyoung tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. "hm, dia menghabiskan semuanya"

Orang itu ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan jinyoung, seolah merasa sama lega nya dengan pemuda manis disampingnya. "benarkah? Syukurlah" orang itu lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada youngjae yang masih bergelut dengan tumpukan mainan.

Jinyoung menatap wajah orang itu dari samping. Orang itu adalah kekasihnya, Mark Tuan. Lelaki berkebangsaan LA yang berhasil menjerat hatinya dengan berbagai tindakan yang lelaki itu perbuat untuknya. Termasuk sekarang, mark ada disisinya disaat ia kesusahan mengurus youngjae seorang diri

Disaat jinyoung memutuskan untuk merawat youngjae, disaat itu pula ia hanya ingin fokus pada adik nya itu. jinyoung menemui mark dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena youngjae. tapi, jawaban yang jinyoung terima justru di luar perkiraannya. Ia mengira bahwa mark mungkin saja akan memutuskannya begitu saja ketika mark tau alasan konyolnya itu. namun siapa sangka, mark dengan kecintaannya pada jinyoung justru berkata

'aku akan membantumu merawat youngjae, kau tidak sendirian, jinyoung. Ada aku di sampingmu. Merawat youngjae dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa kalau melakukannya sendiri. Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama sampai dia sembuh'

Jadilah sekarang, mark dan dirinya bekerja sama merawat youngjae. dan mark sukses membuat jinyoung jatuh cinta padanya semakin dalam

"hyuuuuungggg hyuuuuung" karena terlalu lama merenung jinyoung sampai tak menyadari bahwa sekarang youngjae ada di hadapannya, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. "eh, ada apa youngjae-ya?"

Youngjae menggoyangkan tangan jinyoung ke atas dan ke bawah. "aku ingin ke taman biasa, boleh ya hyung? boleeeeh yaaaa"

Jinyoung menggeleng. "ani, kita ke mana saja asal jangan ke sana ya jae-ah" tawar jinyoung, tapi justru youngjae mengeluarkan airmatanya

"aniyaaa huweee jae mau nya ke taman itu tidak mau kemana mana, maunya kesana, huweeeee"

Jinyoung menoleh, menatap mark dengan tatapan bingung. Mark menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum agar jinyoung mengizinkan youngjae ke taman kesukannya. Jinyoung mendesah pelan, dengan sangat terpaksa ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah, kita pergi ke taman biasa. Tapi ingat, youngjae tidak boleh marah-marah seperti kemarin, arrachi?" youngjae mengangguk senang, menerjang jinyoung hingga pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang kalau saja mark tak menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"aku sayang jinyoung hyung~" senandung youngjae dalam pelukannya. Jinyoung tersenyum, mengelus lembut anak rambut orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"hyung lebih menyayangimu, jae-ah. Kajja kita pergi"

 _(apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan selalu menyayangimu choi youngjae. karena kau, aku menyadari bahwa hidup ini terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan. Jadi, tetaplah menjadi choi youngjae yang ceria walaupun keadaanmu tidak sama lagi. –from jinyoung, to youngjae_ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berada di taman kesukaannya youngjae. mark dan jinyoung hanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di sana, membiarkan youngjae bermain dengan seekor anjing mungil yang mark berikan untuknya agar anak itu tidak kesepian saat jinyoung ataupun mark tidak bisa menemaninya bermain. Dilihat seperti itu, youngjae sama sekali tak seperti anak _idiot_ , ia terlihat seperti manusia normal yang bersenang senang dengan peliharaan kesayangannya.

Jinyoung tidak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedikitpun dari youngjae, matanya mengekori setiap pergerakan youngjae kemanapun anak itu pergi. Sesekali ia terkikik ketika melihat youngjae menggerutu lucu pada anjing mungil itu. dan mark tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat jinyoung.

Sadar diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya, jinyoung balik menatap mark dengan ekspresi berbanding terbalik dengan mark, jinyoung _cemberut_ , dan itu membuat dahi mark berkerut sempurna. "aku masih marah padamu, hyung"

"why?"

Jinyoung mendengus. "aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau masih bisa membiarkan youngjae ke taman ini? kau tau sendiri seperti apa tempat ini untuknya di masa lalu!" gerutu jinyoung kesal, dan lebih kesal lagi karena mark hanya terkikik.

"lalu, dimana letak kesalahannya, sayang?" jinyoung refleks mencubiti lengan kurus mark hingga menyebabkan lelaki blasteran itu meringis kesakitan. "terakhir kita kesini berakhir dengan youngjae mengamuk pada anak orang lain dan kolaps, jika hyung lupa"

Mark menggeleng. "mana mungkin aku lupa, itu adalah saat paling mendebarkan dalam hidupku"

"lantas, kenapa sekarang kau malah mengizinkan dia kesini?"

Tangan mark menunjuk ke arah youngjae yang sedang berguling dengan anjingnya. "coba kau lihat youngjae, jinyoung-ah. Apa sekarang dia menangis?" jinyoung mengikuti arah tunjukan mark. jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, karena memang anak itu tidak sedang menangis

"apa terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya?"

Jinyoung kembali menggeleng

"apa sekarang ia sedang terlihat seperti orang patah hati yang menyedihkan?"

Lagi-lagi jinyoung menggeleng

"look him, dia sekarang tertawa, bukan? Kau bisa lihat sendiri dia bahagia berada disini"

Dan dengan amat terpaksa, jinyoung mengangguk. Sedikit menyetujui perkataan mark.

Mark menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku, merentangkan tangannya di sepanjang sandaran itu hingga ujung jarinya bisa menyentuh bahu jinyoung. Menarik pemuda manis itu agar ikut bersandar. Jinyoung menurut, bahkan sekarang kepalanya sukses bertumpu di dada mark. indra penciuman jinyoung bisa merasakan parfum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh mark, dan itu semakin membuatnya nyaman

"lupakan tentang cerita di taman ini untuknya, tapi sekarang dia bahagia. Aku sendiri lupa sudah berapa lama tak melihat tawanya selepas itu. haruskah kita tega membiarkan dia terus menerus sedih dan terkurung dirumah sementara disini dia bisa merasakan kebebasan sama seperti orang lain?"

Jari jinyoung mengetuk-ngetuk dada mark pelan, sepelan helaan nafasnya. "aku hanya tidak ingin youngjae sedih dan teringat pada luka lamanya hyung. taman ini saksi bisu semua alasan traumanya. Hanya itu"

Mark maklum, pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya itu sangat amat menyayangi youngjae, begitupun dirinya. Perlahan, mark mulai merasakan bahwa youngjae sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, dan melihat youngjae yang lemah membuat mark ingin sekali menjaganya. Mark mengelus bahu jinyoung pelan.

"terlepas dari semua itu, taman ini juga menyimpan banyak kenangan manis baginya. Bukankah selalu seperti itu? dibalik sebuah cerita yang menyakitkan, tersimpan pula cerita bahagia yang dapat mengikis cerita yang menyakitkan itu. dan youngjae merasakannya"

Sedikit banyak jinyoung membenarkan pernyataan kekasihnya, mata jinyoung kembali mengamati youngjae, anak itu terlihat tertawa bahagia ketika si anjing kecilnya menjilati kulit tangannya yang sensitif.

"yah, mungkin kau benar hyung. mungkin aku terlalu egois sampai tidak berfikir kesana, tapi kau tau sendiri kan? Aku melakukan semua ini untuknya, untuk kebaikannya"

Mark mengangguk, menumpukan kepalanya pada kepala jinyoung. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya sayang. "aku tau. Sangat tau"

Dan keduanya lalu terdiam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus ke wajah mereka. membiarkan mata mereka tertutup sekedar merasakan sensasi menenangkan di musim semi. Melepaskan penat yang selalu menghambat kinerja syaraf mereka. membiarkan sesak yang sedari lama jinyoung rasakan saat ia berada di dekat youngjae menguar begitu saja.

Tidak, jinyoung sama sekali tak penat ataupun jenuh merawat dan mengurus youngjae, ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Tapi kenyataan yang ia lihat ketika youngjae menangis, mengerang, mengamuk, bahkan memberontak sendiri karena sakit yang entah kenapa anak itu rasakan, membuat dada jinyoung sesak. Seolah merasakan kesakitan yang youngjae rasakan.

Mungkin mark maupun jinyoung sudah terlelap dalam tidur mereka jika –

BRUAGH

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA HIKS HIKS" – suara tangis youngjae yang nyaring terdengar di telinga keduanya, sontak saja baik jinyoung maupun mark terlonjak dari zona nyaman mereka. panik, mereka berdua berlarian menyusul youngjae yang sudah terlungkup di tanah

"jae-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya jinyoung panik, mark mengangkat tubuh telungkup youngjae dan mendudukkannya. Jinyoung meluruskan kaki youngjae dan alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat lutut anak itu berdarah, amat banyak.

"astaga!" dan jinyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan raut cemasnya lagi ketika melihat bukan hanya lutut, dahi youngjae juga mengeluarkan darah, hanya saja tak sebanyak lututnya.

"mungkin dia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur batu ini. thats crazy. Bagaimana bisa disini ada batu setajam ini" mark mengambil batu yang membentur kepala youngjae, cukup tajam, lalu membuang batu itu ke arah tong sampah. Jinyoung mengambil air mineral yang ada di tasnya, menyiram dahi youngjae dan mengelapnya perlahan

"hiks... appo... hiks, sa-sakit hyung. huwaaa" tanpa memperdulikan erangan youngjae, jinyoung masih membersihkan luka – luka youngjae, setidaknya ini adalah pertolongan pertama yang tepat agar luka anak itu tidak infeksi nantinya.

"ssstt, sabar ya jae. Sakitnya sebentar lagi hilang, sabar ya. Jinyoung hyung mau membersihkan lukanya dulu, bisa bahaya kalau ada kuman , bisa-bisa dahi youngjae semakin sakit nantinya" ujar mark halus, memelankan nada bicaranya agar youngjae tenang.

"ka-kalau sakitnya bisa hilang, bi-bisa hiks tidak jinyoung-hiks- hyung membersihkan yang –hiks- disini, mung-mungkin hiks disini juga ter-hiks-luka dan banyak kumannya" youngjae menepuk dada kirinya, ke hatinya. jinyoung terpekur, gerakannya yang sedang membersihkan dahi youngjae terhenti seketika.

"jae-ah..."

"jae su-hiks-dah lelah hyung, lelah karena disi-hiks-sini selalu sakit, sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari-hiks-pada di atas sini, hiks. Ayo hyuung ber-hiks-sihkan lukanya yang di-hiks-sini" mark menggenggam tangan youngjae ketika anak itu berulang kali menepuk dadanya, dan semakin lama semakin kuat. Jinyoung memandang youngjae dengan tatapan iba.

Inilah yang terkadang membuat dada jinyoung sesak, pemandangan youngjae yang rapuh. Jinyoung menangkupkan wajah youngjae agar melihat ke arahnya, dada jinyoung semakin sakit ketika ia lihat mata youngjae yang sarat akan luka. Anak itu terluka terlalu dalam, hingga tak ada yang bisa mengobatinya. Kecuali jika takdir tuhan berkehendak.

"jae sayang, dengarkan hyung ya" jinyoung mengelus airmata yang keluar dari mata indah youngjae dengan kedua ibu jarinya lembut.

"sakit disana, tidak bisa hilang hanya karena dibersihkan kumannya. Luka itu akan terus terasa sakit jika jae masih tetap bersedih. Tapiii, kalau jae mau sakitnya menghilang, jae harus selalu tertawa, selalu bahagia." Jinyoung menunjuk-nunjuk dada youngjae, menyimbolkan bahwa 'disana' yang ia maksud adalah segumpal daging tempat berkumpulnya rasa fana yang bernama, hati

Kedua kelopak mata youngjae mengejap, menangkap maksud dari perkataan jinyoung. "bagaimana bis-hiks-bisa jae tertawa, ka-kalau rasa hiks sakit itu sep-sepert-hiks-ti menusuuuuuk, sakit se-sekali hyuuung"

Mati-matian jinyoung berusaha agar pertahanannya tak goyah, dirinya tidak boleh ikut menangis. jika ia menangis, lalu siapa yang akan menguatkan youngjae? jika dia juga lemah, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga youngjae? maka dari itu, jinyoung sekeras mungkin menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh begitu saja.

Jinyoung merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus bahunya, dan tangan itu milik mark. pemuda blasteran itu mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada kekasihnya.

"kau tidak sendirian, ingat. Ada aku" ujar mark seperti tau apa yang ada di dalam fikiran jinyoung. Mark lalu menarik tubuh youngjae agar menghadap ke arahnya. Setelah anak itu ada di hadapannya, mark justru berbalik, berjongkok memunggungi youngjae

"siapa yang mau _satang*_ naik ke punggungku" ucap mark, menepuk punggungnya memberi kode agar youngjae naik ke atasnya. Sontak saja, ketika mendengar mark menyebutkan makanan manis dengan berbagai macam warna itu youngjae langsung berdiri dan

HUP!

Mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat di atas punggung nyaman mark. "jae mau sataaang, satang satang satang satang, saaaa taaaaang" seolah lupa dengan tangisnya barusan, youngjae berseru senang, bergerak lincah di atas punggung mark.

"lets go!" hap. Sekali gerak, mark sudah berdiri. Jinyoung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah keduanya tersenyum, berterima kasih pada mark yang sekali lagi telah membantunya. Mark membalas senyuman jinyoung dengan sebuah anggukan ringan, lalu ia sedikit berlari agar youngjae yang berada di punggungnya bisa merasakan sensasi 'berkuda' ala mark tuan

Jinyoung belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia masih terduduk memandangi mark yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Kali ini, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan meluncur mulus. Menyisakan pipinya yang basah.

"terimakasih tuhan, kau telah mengirimkan youngjae sebagai penyemangatku, dan mark sebagai penguatku. Aku tidak meminta yang lain selain keberadaan mereka agar selalu berada di sisiku" melihat mark memberi kode dari jauh, jinyoung lalu mengusap air matanya. Berdiri, dan ikut menyusul mark dan youngjae, menuju ke sebuah toko manisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

Segini dulu ya? Anggep ajalah ini prolog, eheheh lagipula aku mau liat ada ga yang minat sama ff ini, ada yang mau lanjut apa engga. Maafin ide kacau ini ya, aku dapetnya dari mimpiku yang tiba-tiba mimpi youngjae jadi ga waras,ehehehhe


	2. You're Special, Youngjae

You're special, Youngjae  
Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

"jae-ah, ayo bangun" ini sudah kali kesepuluh jinyoung membangunkan youngjae yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Kalau hari ini mereka tidak kemanapun jinyoung tak akan seniat ini membangunkan anak itu, tapi ia dan mark punya rencana untuk membawa youngjae bermain di luar

Semalam sebelum tidur, mark dan jinyoung merundingkan banyak hal hingga berujung kesepakatan akan membawa youngjae liburan seharian penuh. Awalnya ide mark itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh jinyoung karena ketakutannya kalau-kalau youngjae mengamuk di jalan ataupun pada kemungkinan terburuk, orang lain akan memandangnya sebelah mata

Membayangkannya saja jinyoung tak mau, apalagi kalau sampai kejadian? Jinyoung tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu terjadi

Tapi ya memang dasar mark tuan, si perayu nomor satu dengan segala kata-kata manisnya, mampu membujuk dan mematahkan berbagai alasan yang jinyoung keluarkan sebagai penolakannya. Maka diputuskanlah, bahwa hari ini mereka akan membawa youngjae bermain di salah satu taman bermain fenomenal di negeri mereka, lotte world.

Dengan jaminan, jika terjadi sesuatu nantinya maka mark harus bertanggung jawab.

"youngjae, ayo bangun sayang, kita sarapan lalu pergi bermain" bujuk jinyoung, tapi youngjae tetaplah youngjae. dalam keadaan _normal_ atau _abnormal_ sekalipun anak itu memang tidak bisa lepas dari kebiasaannya yang sangat sulit untuk bangun tidur

"jae ngantuk hyuuung mimpi jae belum selesaaai huhu" anak itu membolak balikkan badannya cepat, bentuk aksi protesnya karena jinyoung sudah menganggu tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, youngjae kembali memeluk gulingnya tanpa memperdulikan jinyoung. Hah, kalau begini hanya ada satu cara yang bisa jinyoung perbuat agar youngjae bersedia bangun tanpa harus diseret.

"kalau begitu, jinyoung hyung akan meminta mark hyung agar membangunkan jae. Mau?" jinyoung mundur, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kelantai agar youngjae bisa mendengar langkah kakinya, Berpura-pura keluar kamar. Walaupun sebenarnya tubuh jinyoung sama sekali belum keluar dari kamar itu, ia hanya mundur lalu jalan di tempat dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup kuat

Dan benar saja, tanpa harus diseretpun youngjae seketika terduduk di atas kasurnya. Menyebut nama mark disaat seperti ini memang sangat berguna, apalagi untuk membangunkan youngjae. jinyoung sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, yang jelas ini adalah suatu keuntungan telak untuknya

Youngjae, anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. duduk bersila sambil berkacak pinggang menatap jinyoung _sebal_. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengulum senyumnya sambil berdiri di depan pintu. "wae jae-ya. Kenapa wajahnya ditekuk seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, youngjae justru memainkan bibirnya sendiri. "mbrrrrrr mbrrrr mbrrrmbrrrmbrrmbrrrmbrr" ya begitulah bunyi yang keluar ketika youngjae menggetarkan bibirnya. jinyoung lalu mendekati youngjae, mengacak surai hitam adiknya gemas.

"sekarang waktunya mandi, nah jae mau kan mandi sekarang?" youngjae menggeleng. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagi jinyoung, karena sekarang ia sudah punya senjata baru, menggunakan nama mark sebagai pancingan

"arraseo~ kalau begitu hyung akan memanggil mark hyung kesini lalu dia akan..."

"angdweyo! Jae tidak mau makeu hyung kesini dan memaksa jae mandi, aniya aniya aniyaaa" secepat kilat youngjae melesat menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, masuk ke dalam bath tub berisi air hangat yang memang disediakan jinyoung untuknya tanpa mengunci pintu atau sekedar membuka piyama tidur yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Selagi youngjae mandi –atau bermain air lebih tepatnya—, jinyoung membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian yang nantinya akan di pakai youngjae. selesai menyiapkan pakaian, jinyoung mengambil tas punggung yang selalu dipakai youngjae dan memasukkan mainan,obat, dan beberapa keperluan lain milik anak itu ke dalam tas.

Saat hendak membuka laci kecil tempat penyimpanan kaus kaki, entah tidak sengaja atau lupa jinyoung malah menarik laci yang paling bawah dimana ia menyimpan semua barang-barang youngjae dulu ketika anak itu masih _normal._ Mata jinyoung lalu terpaku pada ponsel youngjae yang selama 2 tahun tak pernah di sentuh oleh pemiliknya. Jinyoung mengambil ponsel itu, mencoba menghidupkannya walaupun ia sendiri tau, ponsel itu tak mungkin hidup karena—

"Mwoya!?"

Jinyoung kaget bukan main, bukan karena ponsel itu tak menyala. Tapi justru sebaliknya, benda itu hidup dengan daya yang terisi penuh. Seingat jinyoung ia tidak pernah sekalipun mencharge ponsel itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

'mungkin youngjae yang menchargenya. Lagipula, ia tidak tau cara mengaktifkannya, jadi apa yang perlu ku cemaskan?' batin jinyoung menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Jinyoung kembali menatap layar ponsel youngjae, bibirnya tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat gambar yang menjadi walpaper ponsel itu

Sebuah foto self camera dimana youngjae tersenyum ke arah kamera, dan berada di dalam rangkulan _si bastard_ yang juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka, tampak sangat bahagia

Kalau saja _si bastard_ itu tidak membuat youngjae seperti ini, jinyoung tak mungkin membencinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Orang itu, bajingan itu, adalah orang yang dulu berjanji padanya akan menjaga youngjae sampai akhir hayatnya. Tapi apa yang orang itu perbuat? Dia malah mencampakkan youngjae begitu saja, dan berakhir dengan youngjae mengalami trauma seperti ini.

Demi apapun, jinyoung sangat membencinya. "jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku tak akan segan segan untuk membunuhmu"

"membunuh itu apa hyung?" ponsel yang ada di genggaman jinyoung hampir saja terpental jika ia tidak buru-buru menggenggamnya erat. Kehadiran youngjae yang tiba-tiba membuat jinyoung terkejut. "a-ah ani,lupakan. Jae sudah selesai mandinya?"

Youngjae mengangguk, membiarkan air dirambutnya turun membasahi wajahnya. "uhhm! Dingin hyung, brrrr"

Jinyoung lalu mematikan ponsel youngjae dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam laci, mengunci laci itu lalu menghampiri youngjae. mengelap seluruh tubuh anak itu dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya

"ayo pakai bajunya"

Jinyoung sedikit bersyukur karena youngjae tak bertanya macam-macam tentang perkataannya barusan. Ia akui, ia sangat ceroboh. Dan untuk kedepannya jinyoung tak akan membuka celah sedikitpun untuk membiarkan youngjae mengingat _si bastard_ itu. lalu berakhir dengan mengukir luka pada hati youngjae yang terlanjur penuh goresan di setiap jengkal permukaannya.

Karena sekarang, kebahagiaan youngjae adalah prioritas utama bagi jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

Lotte world, salah satu destinasi menyenangkan terfavorit di korea selatan. Tempat dimana para wisatawan lokal maupun turis asing menghabiskan masa masa liburan mereka hanya sekedar mencoba berbagai wahana ataupun berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan yang disediakan. Seperti tiada hari tanpa pengunjung, tempat ini selalu dipenuhi ratusan orang yang mencari kesenangan mereka sendiri

Termasuk mark, jinyoung, dan juga youngjae yang kini sedang berjalan di sekitaran wahana bermain. Dengan youngjae berjalan lebih dulu di depan lalu diikuti jinyoung dan juga mark yang saling bergandengan di belakang membuat mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yang sedang menikmati masa liburan.

Youngjae, dengan baju kodok berwarna kuning cerah kesukaannya mengamati setiap inchi tempat itu, mulutnya menganga ketika melihat berbagai wahana menyenangkan yang sebenarnya bukan di tujukan untuk orang se-usianya. "waaaa kudanya berjalan!" serunya heboh.

Jinyoung, pemuda bersweater biru itu memeluk lengan mark yang ada di sampingnya, tatapannya tertuju ke depan, dimana youngjae sedang memuja apapun yang dilihatnya. Anak itu, entah kenapa selalu membuat jinyoung gemas dan ingin sekali memeluknya ketika melihat apapun yang ia lakukan. Jinyoung sendiri tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa keluarga _choi_ menyia-nyiakan anak seberharga youngjae begitu saja.

"youngjae sangat menggemaskan dengan baju itu, wah kau benar-benar calon ibu sempurna jinyoungie. Tidak salah aku memilihmu" jinyoung mendecih mendengar kalimat _cheesy_ yang keluar dari bibir mark.

"dasar pemuda LA, apa disana kalian semua diajarkan untuk merayu seperti ini?" mark tak kuasa menahan tawanya ketika jinyoung mengungkit-ngungkit kemanisan bibirnya dengan negara asalnya. Tangan kanan yang awalnya ia gunakan untuk di peluk jinyoung kini beralih fungsi, melingkar dengan indahnya di pinggang jinyoung, seolah menunjukkan pada siapapun disana bahwa park jinyoung itu miliknya, milik Mark Tuan

"apa itu terdengar seperti rayuan? Padahal aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, _sih"_

Jinyoung merotasikan kedua bolamata nya jengah, tidak, dia bukanlah _bottom_ yang mudah merona jika ada yang merayunya. "terserah padamu sajalah"

Karena terlalu _asyik_ mengobrol, mereka sampai tidak sadar bahwa youngjae menuntun mereka ke sebuah wahana komedi putar. Anak itu berdiri di depan pagar pembatas wahana dengan ekspresi muka takjub. Melihat youngjae yang hanya diam, jinyoung dan mark kemudian berjalan mendekati anak itu.

"jae, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti disini?" ujar jinyoung, mengelus rambut youngjae sayang.

Youngjae menunjuk komedi putar dengan jarinya. "itu hyung, kudanya berputar, jae mau naik itu hyuung jae mau naik kuda berputaar" Seru youngjae antusias, di pandangnya kedua orang yang selama ini selalu menjaganya itu dengan muka memelas

"jae sungguh mau naik itu?" tanya mark, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala youngjae. "baiklah, ayo kita masuk" ajak mark melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang jinyoung lalu menarik youngjae masuk kedalam. Diikuti jinyoung di belakangnya.

Youngjae berusaha naik ke atas kuda-kudaannya tapi selalu gagal, mecoba lagi, gagal lagi. Anak itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil menunjuk nunjuk kepala kuda buatan yang ingin ia naiki. "yak! Kenapa jae susah sekali naik ke badanmu eoh? Apa kamu tidak mau bermain dengan jae"

mark dan jinyoung hanya mengamati youngjae dari pinggir wahana. Melihat youngjae kesulitan naik ke badan kuda, mark langsung beranjak menghampiri youngjae yang berbicara sendiri dengan kuda mainannya. "susah ya naik nya? naiklah ke punggung hyung" ujar mark, menundukkan tubuhnya agar youngjae mudah menjangkau punggungnya

hup. Tanpa banyak penolakan, youngjae sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher bawah mark. "kudanya jahat hyung, _masa_ youngjae tidak boleh naik ke badannya, dia tidak mau berteman dengan jae, jae sedih" celoteh anak itu saat mark membantunya duduk di atas wahana. Setelah memastikan posisi youngjae aman, mark menarik tangan youngjae agar anak itu memegang tiang pegangan

"kalau kuda nya jahat, youngjae harus baik padanya. Kalau youngjae baik nanti kudanya akan baik juga pada youngjae. nah sekarang, pegang tiang ini kuat-kuat ya? Jangan sampai lepas, nanti youngjae bisa jatuh. Mengerti?" terang mark pada anak itu. youngjae mengangguk.

"uhm!"

Jinyoung berdiri di pinggir wahana, tanpa sengaja mata jinyoung menatap segerombolan para ibu yang juga berdiri di seberang mereka, sama seperti ia dan mark para ibu itu juga menunggu anak mereka yang sedang bermain di wahana yang sama dengan youngjae. mereka memandangi youngjae dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat hati jinyoung panas, sesekali mereka saling berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arah youngjae. lalu tertawa

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tau bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan dan mentertawakan youngjae. namun jinyoung berusaha acuh, baginya, selama mereka tidak menyakiti youngjae ia tidak akan peduli. Toh, nanti mereka juga lelah sendiri. Fikir jinyoung

Merasa wahana itu sudah sedikit bergerak, mark langsung pergi dari sana dan menyusul jinyoung yang sedari tadi berada di pinggir wahana. Mereka berdua kini berdiri menunggui youngjae yang sudah tampak menikmati dunianya sendiri. Mark sesekali melambai ke arah youngjae disaat anak itu menatap mereka. Tapi tidak bagi jinyoung yang masih mengamati gerak-gerik para ibu disana

"ada apa, sayang?" tanya mark di sampingnya ketika ia melihat jinyoung terdiam memandangi entah apa itu mark sendiri tidak tau. Jinyoung langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada mark. "nothing"

Mark mengangguk, tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka kembali memfokuskan diri pada youngjae, wahana sederhana itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan rupanya di mata anak itu. buktinya saja sekarang youngjae sangat _excited_ ketika kuda yang ia naiki berputar ataupun bergerak naik turun

Tujuan mereka kesini adalah membuat youngjae bahagia, jadi, jinyoung berusaha menyingkirkan hal-hal yang akan merusak kebahagiaan anak itu. makanya, ia terlalu malas dan tidak mengambil pusing para ibu itu.

Tapi tampaknya, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

Puas dengan komedi putar, ternyata tidak membuat youngjae lelah. Dengan riang anak itu menarik kedua hyung kesayangannya dari depan, sedangkan sepasang kekasih yang tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh youngjae hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana anak itu membawa mereka tanpa mengeluh atau bertanya.

Selagi youngjae menikmati waktu bermainnya, mana mungkin jinyoung dan mark tega mengacaunya. Jadi, mereka membiarkan youngjae melakukan apapun asal tidak sampai melukai dirinya sendiri dan orang lain

Youngjae ternyata menarik mereka ke tempat taman bermain dimana dipenuhi oleh anak kecil. Disana tidak ada wahana seperti tadi, hanya perosotan, ayunan, bak pasir, dan mainan lainnya yang ditujukan untuk anak kecil. Dahi jinyoung mengerut bingung melihat tempat itu.

"jae-ah. Kenapa jae kita kesini?" tanya jinyoung, mark rupanya juga bingung. Karena sekarangpun ia melihat sekeliling mereka yang hanya ada anak kecil dan orangtua mereka. Youngjae melepaskan genggamannya pada mark dan jinyoung. "eheheh jae mau main disini hyung, disini seru, disana tidak _asyik_ "

Jinyoung menarik youngjae ke dalam rangkulannya, entah untuk keberapa kali pada hari ini ia mengusap rambut youngjae. "tapi disini membosankan, mainan nya diam saja. Kalau disana kan semua mainan bisa bergerak. Kita kesana saja ya jae?" tawar jinyoung menunjuk ke arah wahana lain, tapi youngjae menggeleng, bersikukuh untuk tetap berada disini

"angdwaeyo! Jae mau disini saja, disini banyak teman, banyak temaan" tanpa menunggu izin dari jinyoung, youngjae langsung berlari menuju perosotan dan naik ke atas tangga. Ada beberapa anak kecil disana, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan youngjae.

Jinyoung menatap cemas, hanya youngjae, remaja yang bermain di taman ini dan selebihnya anak kecil semua. Jinyoung takut nanti youngjae akan di cap aneh ataupun di ejek oleh anak anak disana. Ditatapnya mark yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya kesal. "hyung kenapa diam saja sih? Harusnya hyung membantuku membujuk youngjae pergi dari sini"

Lagi dan lagi mark hanya tersenyum, jinyoung tau kekasihnya itu pasti akan berkata 'tidak apa jinyoung' atau 'semua akan baik baik saja'

"bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tujuan kita kesini untuk membuat youngjae senang? Jadi untuk apa kita pergi jika anak itu justru merasa senang disini" benar kan, pantas saja youngjae begitu _nurut_ pada mark. kekasihnya itu memang selalu menuruti semua permintaan youngjae tanpa tau resiko di balik permintaannya.

Jinyoung menggigit bibir dalamnya. "tapi, tempat ini bukan tempatnya" jinyoung terdiam. Merasa kalimatnya sedikit kasar pada youngjae. dan untungnya anak itu terlalu jauh bermain disana hingga tak bisa mendengar ucapannya. mark paham maksud jinyoung.

"benarkah? Tapi bagiku semua tempat adalah tempatnya. Karena dia tidak ada bedanya dengan kita jinyoung"

"tapi..."

Belum selesai jinyoung membuka suara bibirnya sudah dipegang oleh mark. lebih tepatnya menarik. "apa tidak haus bicara terus hm? Mau dibelikan minuman?" tanya mark, tangannya masih setia menarik bibir jinyoung hingga pemuda manis itu terlihat seperti bebek. Jinyoung yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengangguk, karena jujur saja tenggorokannya memang sedikit kering.

"baiklah, tunggu disini tuan putri, minuman akan segera sampai di depan mata anda" mark melepaskan tangannya dari bibir jinyoung dan melesat pergi,meninggalkan jinyoung yang mengusap bibirnya pelan.

'apa? Tuan putri katanya? Apa dia lupa kalau aku ini berkelamin laki-laki?' cibir jinyoung dalam hati.

Jinyoung kembali melihat youngjae, anak itu ternyata sudah pindah haluan bermain pasir di bak pasir. Akhirnya jinyoung mengalah, membiarkan youngjae bermain lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana. Jinyoung menumpukan berat badannya pada sandaran kursi.

Youngjae terlihat sangat senang dengan pasir-pasir itu. jinyoung bisa melihat senyum anak itu yang tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya walaupun butiran pasir itu membuat matanya perih. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam benak jinyoung karena sebelumnya ia hanya mengurung youngjae di dalam apartemen tanpa memperkenalkan dunia luar pada anak itu

Jujur, itu karena keegoisan jinyoung. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai orang suruhan keluarga choi ataupun keluarga youngjae lain melihatnya dan membawa anak itu pergi dari jinyoung. Sungguh, ia masih sangat ingin bersama anak itu.

Sekarang youngjae tidak sendirian, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan youngjae dan ikut bermain. Mereka berdua serius membangun istana pasir. Melihat youngjae yang senang bermain dengan anak laki-laki itu membuat jinyoung sedikit berfikir. Kalau youngjae menginginkan seorang teman, ya, teman sepermainan atau 'teman sepermainan'

Kejadian begitu cepat ketika anak laki-laki itu merebut mainan yang ada di tangan youngjae dan merampasnya begitu saja. Youngjae marah, lalu mendorong anak kecil itu hingga tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang. Jinyoung melihat anak kecil itu menangis, dan selanjutnya sesosok wanita paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kedua anak berbeda usia itu

Perasaan jinyoung seketika menjadi tidak enak. Jinyoung memilih beranjak dari bangku dan ikut menghampiri youngjae. dari kejauhan jinyoung bisa melihat wanita itu seperti berbicara pada youngjae, namun anak itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, hampir menangis.

"jae-ya, ada apa?" tanya jinyoung, berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan youngjae yang masih terduduk di atas pasir. Keberadaan jinyoung tidak diindahkan oleh youngjae karena nyatanya anak itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, semakin dalam

"apa anda mengenal anak ini?" merasa ada yang berbicara padanya jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang sedang memeluk anak laki-laki yang di dorong youngjae tadi, wanita itu menatapnya marah

"ya. Dia adik saya" jawab jinyoung sopan

Wanita itu mendengus. "heh, ajarkan pada adikmu yang tidak waras dan idiot ini untuk tidak bersikap kasar pada orang lain. Apa kau tau dia baru saja mendorong anakku dengan keras" ujar wanita itu, tangannya menunjuk ke wajah youngjae

jinyoung menganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita di depannya ini. "sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika adik saya berbuat kasar pada anak anda. Tapi sepertinya anda salah bicara, adik saya tidak seperti apa yang anda katakan"

mendengar youngjae dicemooh seperti itu mana mungkin jinyoung tak marah, ia marah, sangat marah. Hell, dia dan mark saja tidak pernah sekalipun berkata seperti itu pada youngjae. Namun kepala dingin jinyoung berusaha meredam kemarahannya agar tak membentak wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"bertingkah kekanakan padahal tubuhnya seusia anak sma, atau mungkin dia memang benar anak sma itu kau bilang bukan idiot? kalau di tidak gila, mana mungkin dia bermain di taman khusus anak-anak dan kasar pada anak kecil"

Cukup. Jinyoung tak tahan mendengar ucapan pedas dari wanita itu pada youngjae. "dengarkan saya, nyonya. Sekali lagi saya tekankan. Adik saya ini tidak gila, dia hanya mengalami trauma. Beginikah sikap seorang ibu yang mempunyai anak kecil? Harusnya anda tau, walaupun dia seperti ini tapi dia juga anak yang punya perasaan. Dimana naluri keibuan anda, pantaskah anda disebut seorang ibu?" ujar jinyoung datar, tangannya menunjuk ke mainan yang ada di genggaman tangan anak wanita itu

"mainan itu milik adik saya, tapi melihat anak anda yang sepertinya sangat menginginkannya sampai merampas dari tangan adik saya, membuat saya kasihan dan berfikir orangtuanya pasti tidak mampu membelikan untuk nya. Jadi, saya akan sangat ikhlas memberikan nya pada orang yang membutuhkan. Terimakasih"

Satu kelemahan jinyoung, ia tidak bisa menahan kata-kata kasarnya jika sudah marah. Masih untung jinyoung sadar kalau orang yang dia hadapi adalah wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Jika tidak, mungkin jinyoung akan kelepasan memukul pipi wanita itu

Jinyoung membantu youngjae yang sedari tadi diam menunduk untuk berdiri, anak itu pasti sedih. Fikir jinyoung. Tanpa menoleh atau sekedar pamit pada wanita yang baru saja berdebat dengannya, jinyoung membawa youngjae pergi dari sana menuju bangku tempatnya duduk tadi. kening jinyoung berkerut, mark belum kembali.

Jinyoung mengambil ponsel di sakunya, mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimnya ke kontak mark. setelahnya ia menyimpan ponsel itu kembali.

"ayo youngjae, kita makan ice cream" ajak jinyoung menggandeng tangan youngjae yang masih menunduk diam.

 **To: Mark Tuan  
from: Park Jinyoung**

 _ **Hyung, kau tidak perlu kembali ke tempat tadi. Langsung saja ke sebuah kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari gerbang utama, kami berdua sedang menuju kesana**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

"jae-ah, ice creamnya kenapa dilihat saja? Tuh kan, ice creamnya meleleh"

Kini youngjae dan jinyoung sudah berada di kedai ice cream, niat awal jinyoung mengajak youngjae kesini untuk membuat suasana hati anak itu membaik. Tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya, youngjae hanya memandangi ice cream tanpa berniat makanan favorite nya sama sekali. Anak itu terlihat sedih

Aneh, jinyoung menatap youngjae yang bertingkah aneh. Biasanya jika youngjae sedih atau kesal ia akan memberontak marah atau menangis kencang. Bukannya jinyoung mau youngjae berbuat _anarkis_ tapi melihat youngjae yang hanya diam termenung seperti ini malah semakin membuat jinyoung bingung.

Youngjae yang sedih seperti sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang psikis nya terganggu. Jinyoung justru melihat ekspresi youngjae sekarang sama dengan ekspresi sedih youngjae 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum anak itu _gila_

'apa ini sebuah kemajuan, atau jangan-jangan youngjae perlahan akan sembuh?' batin jinyoung sedikit berharap.

"hyung..." jinyoung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika youngjae tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Bahkan hanya mendengar nada suara lirih anak itu jinyoung tau, ada yang sedang difikirkannya.

"ya, kenapa jae-ya?"

"apa itu idiot? apakah itu buruk? Apa benar kalau jae ini bodoh?" tanya youngjae, matanya menuntut jawaban pada jinyoung.

"e-eh? Mengapa jae bertanya seperti itu?"

Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, walaupun rona matanya masih kosong. "bibi itu bilang kalau jae ini idiot, anak idiot. jae bodoh dan gila. Apa itu benar hyung? apa benar jae ini gila dan bodoh?"

Demi apapun jinyoung ingin sekali kembali ketaman, menemui wanita itu dan mencabik bibirnya hingga mirip dengan gambar hantu jepang yang pernah mark tunjukkan padanya. "jae tidak usah memikirkan perkataan bibi itu ya. jae sama sekali tidak idiot, bodoh, apalagi gila. Bibi itu saja yang tidak tau kalau jae ini sebenarnya anak yang sangat hebat" jelas jinyoung, lalu beranjak pindah dan duduk di samping youngjae, merangkul anak itu agar bersandar padanya

"bibi itu juga bilang kalau jae tidak pantas berada di sana karena jae berbeda, maksudnya apa hyung?"

Jinyoung menarik youngjae dari rangkulannya, memegang kedua bahu anak itu. kini, dirinya dan youngjae saling berhadapan hingga jinyoung dapat melihat raut kusut youngjae yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri. "jae dengarkan hyung, ya? Jae bukannya berbeda, tapi, jae itu special. Jae itu istimewa. Tak ada yang bisa menyamakan jae dengan orang lain. Ingat, jae itu istimewa, bukan berbeda" jinyoung mengusap pipi gembul youngjae lembut, selembut hati orang yang ada di hadapannya kini

Youngjae mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak terlalu paham maksud dari perkataan jinyoung. Tapi anak itu bisa merasakan beban berat yang mengganjal di dadanya terlepas begitu saja, menyisakan perasaanya yang sudah meringan. "gomawo hyung, jae tidak paham sih maksudnya tapi jae sudah lega, tidak tau karena apa pokoknya lega"

Jinyoung kembali membawa youngjae ke dalam pelukannya, mencium ujung kepala youngjae yang menguarkan aroma wangi shampoo yang dipakai anak itu tadi pagi.

Tentang perkataannya, jinyoung tidak berbohong sama sekali, ia jujur. Youngjae memang anak yang sangat special yang dikirimkan tuhan ke muka bumi ini, bukan karena ketidaknormalan nya, melainkan karena hatinya. jinyoung sudah mengenal youngjae jauh sebelum anak itu merasakan apa itu cinta. Karena itulah jinyoung tau, baik _normal_ ataupun _abnormal_ , youngjae adalah youngjae. seorang anak yang memiliki hati selembut kapas, dan tingkah semanis lolipop.

"ada apa ini, apa aku melewatkan sebuah pelukan?" mark yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan, mark kemudian duduk di kursi yang jinyoung duduki sebelumnya. jinyoung terlihat enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada youngjae walaupun mark sudah datang, buktinya ia dan youngjae masih saja berpelukan, malah semakin erat.

"darimana saja kau hyung? bilangnya mau beli minuman, apa kau membelinya di busan?" oh astaga, jinyoung terdengar seperti seorang istri yang sedang mengomeli suaminya yang telat menjemputnya di sekolah anak mereka. sangat manis di telinga mark. "ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, tapi kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berada disini, apa youngjae sudah bosan bermain disana?"

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. "ada sedikit masalah disana yang membuat _mood_ youngjae memburuk, jadi aku membawanya makan ice cream. Tapi tampaknya ice cream bukan lagi _moodboster_ nya sekarang, kau lihat, youngjae membiarkan ice creamnya meleleh tanpa disentuh sama sekali" jelas jinyoung, ia tidak berniat menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya sekarang, mungkin nanti setelah mereka sampai di apartement

mark menatap youngjae yang masih di pelukan jinyoung. "benarkah? Wah kalau begitu, tamu kita datang di saat yang tepat"

Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya dari jinyoung, bukan apa apa, ia hanya takut mengantuk dan nanti akan menyusahkan mark yang harus menggendongnya. Well, walaupun _childish_ youngjae masih mempunyai sedikit logika untuk berfikir, sedikit.

"tamu?"

"yes, lemme introduce our new friend, taraaaa" dari bawah meja, mark mengangkat sebuah boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang. Memberikannya pada youngjae yang tentu saja diterima anak itu dengan senang hati

"WOAAA teddy beruang!" youngjae memeluk bonekanya girang, bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri. "makeu hyung, teddy boleh kubawa pulang kan?"

Mark mengangguk. "tentu saja"

"horrreee! Sekarang jae ada teman tidurnya, kkk"

Jinyoung akhirnya tau alasan keterlambatan mark yang katanya ingin membeli minuman, hah, dirinya hampir saja berburuk sangka pada kekasihnya itu. jinyoung benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian seperti mark disampingnya. Dan demi apapun, jinyoung tidak akan melepaskan mark untuk alasan apapun.

"baiklah, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Hyung rasa teddymu itu harus segera berkenalan dengan coco dan kamarmu, jae" youngjae mengangguk, langsung saja tanpa berbasa basi anak itu berdiri, berjalan keluar cafe begitu saja dengan boneka besar yang ada di pelukannya

"loh, kita baru bermain satu wahana jinyoungie" tanya mark ketika jinyoung berdiri dan hendak menyusul youngjae.

"aku tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi di wahana yang lain, kejadian apa itu nanti akan aku ceritakan di apartemen" mark mengangguk, ikut berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan jinyoung

seperti biasa, mark dan jinyoung berjalan di belakang membiarkan youngjae terlebih dulu melangkah di depan mereka. Menjaga anak itu kalau-kalau terjatuh nantinya. Seperti apa yang selalu mereka lakukan selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Baiklah, jinyoung akan mencatat dalam memorinya kalau ini adalah kali terakhir ia membawa youngjae ke taman bermain seperti ini, kedepannya ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kedua kalinya.

Kecuali jika ia membooking seluruh wahana ini untuk youngjae tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa menganggu anak itu lagi

Terdengar _arrogant_ memang, tapi, sekali lagi. Apapun akan jinyoung lakukan untuk kebahagiaan youngjae, walaupun harus membuatnya bangkrut sekalipun.

Karena kebahagiaan anak itu, lebih berharga dari seluruh harta yang ada di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.tbc

What is this? Kenapa baru ch 1 udah absurd, lah lah wwk. Terimakasih untuk review kalian di prolog, aku senang kalau kalian juga senang dengan ff ini. ayo, kita kerjasama, aku yang ngetik naskah ff, kalian yang ngetikin review nya, otte?


	3. Don't Worry, Youngjae

Don't be afraid, Youngjae  
chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah perasaan jinyoung sendiri atau bagaimana, youngjae terlihat berubah semenjak kejadian yang ada di taman bermain minggu lalu. Anak itu hanya murung sepanjang hari dari membuka mata hingga terlelap. Tidak ada tawa, teriakan, ataupun suara bising lainnya yang biasa memenuhi apartemen jinyoung.

Perubahan youngjae ini bukan hanya dirasakan oleh jinyoung, tapi mark juga. setiap hari menurut pengamatan mark, youngjae hanya sarapan, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur hingga hari menjelang siang, makan siang, lalu duduk di balkon sampai sore, lalu menjelang malam anak itu tertidur, tanpa bermain. Membuat mark dan jinyoung mengernyitkan dahi mereka setiap harinya

Hipotesa mark dan jinyoung sementara ini adalah karena perkataan bibi itu di taman padanya minggu lalu, Jinyoung sudah menceritakan kejadian itu pada mark malamnya saat youngjae terlelap. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan disini adalah

Kenapa hanya karena ada orang yang mengatainya _idiot_ , ia jadi sesedih ini?

Bukankah sebelumnya juga pernah terjadi hal seperti ini, tapi anak itu cuek tak perduli. Lalu sekarang?

"youngjae, makan ya? Nanti jae bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, sesuap saja" bujuk jinyoung yang sedang menyuapkan nasi di depan youngjae, tapi anak itu hanya diam, membuka mulut tidak, menolak pun juga tidak. Hanya sibuk menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Jinyoung menatap mark, meminta tolong pada kekasihnya itu untuk membujuk youngjae. dan seakan tau maksud jinyoung menatapnya, mark meletakkan roti yang sedang ia makan lalu beranjak berjongkok di samping youngjae. dari bawah sini mark bisa melihat wajah lesu anak itu.

Mark mengelus poni youngjae, menyentil idung anak itu pelan hingga sang empunya menutup matanya. Sedikit meringis kesakitan. "apa ada yang mengganggu fikiran adikku ini, hm? Apakah itu roboto, doraemon, bolu, atau satang?" tanya mark mencoba menebak-nebak isi lamunan youngjae, tapi sepertinya, ia salah besar

Karena anak itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Tetap diam

"haaah" jinyoung yang sedari tadi diam menghela nafasnya berat, bahkan mark saja tidak mampu membuka mulut youngjae, ini memang benar-benar aneh, sangat sangat aneh.

"bagaimana jika kita buat perjanjian? Kalau jae mau makan dan minum vitamin, mark hyung akan belikan jae mainan apapun yang jae mau. Setuju?" tawar mark yang kalau sebelumnya menjadi penawaran jitu yang tak akan mungkin bisa ditolak youngjae, tapi, lagi, youngjae tak menggubris mark. bahkan anak itu memindahkan arah kepalanya menghadap jinyoung

Baiklah, mark menyerah. Ia kembali ke kursinya dan melanjutkan sarapan yang tadi tertunda, walaupun matanya tak lepas dari youngjae.

Jinyoung pun begitu, memaksa youngjae bukanlah suatu tindakan yang baik. Youngjae itu keras kepala, semakin di paksa anak itu akan semakin menjadi. So, lebih baik membiarkan youngjae pada dunia nya dulu daripada anak itu berontak dan berakhir melukai dirinya sendiri

"bagaimana, apa kau jadi pergi sekarang hyung?" tanya jinyoung di sela-sela mengoles rotinya dengan selai kacang, karena sibuk membujuk youngjae untuk makan ia sampai lupa pada sarapannya sendiri. Mark mengangguk. "hm, hari ini aku akan jadi sangat sibuk dan mungkin pulang larut malam, tak apakah jie?"

"tentu saja, kami tak akan diculik hyung, kau tenang saja"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja aku sedikit berat meninggalkanmu sendirian mengurus youngjae"

Jinyoung meletakkan rotinya di atas piring, lalu menggenggam tangan mark, mengelus punggung tangan yang selalu menopangnya ketika ia lelah. "semua akan baik-baik saja hyung, kau harus fokus pada proyekmu. Kalau ada apa-apa aku pasti akan menghubungmu"

Mark menarik sebelah tangan jinyoung yang sedang menanggur, kini kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam. "harus. Kau harus menghubungiku ketika terjadi sesuatu, kalau tidak aku yang akan pulang setiap satu jam, understand?" jinyoung mengangguk. "hm"

Kriet

Decitan kursi menengahi percakapan mark dan jinyoung, mereka menoleh dan mendapati youngjae beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Anak itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya, jinyoung berdiri, hendak menyusul youngjae tapi ketika ia berdiri mark yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu menariknya.

Jinyoung berbalik menatap mark, dan mark menggeleng. "biarkan youngjae sendiri, mungkin dia butuh ketenangan" jinyoung mendelik kesal.

"biarkan bagaimana? Ini aneh hyung, tidak biasanya youngjae seperti ini, aku khawatir padanya"

Kemudian mark berdiri. Tanpa melepaskan tangan mereka yang masih terkait. "aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. tapi menurutku, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah membiarkannya, aku yakin dia akan seperti biasanya lagi, kau kan tau sendiri dia itu _moody"_ jelas mark, yang diamini helaan nafas jinyoung

"baiklah, yasudah kau pergi sana hyung, nanti terlambat"

"jadi, aku sekarang diusir oleh kekasihku sendiri?" jinyoung tak perduli, ia lalu kembali duduk dan mengigit roti selainya. "jika itu bisa membuatmu pergi, maka jawabannya ya"

Dengan gemas, mark mengecup pipi jinyoung sekilas "kalau begitu aku pergi, bye mrs. Tuan" ujar mark jahil sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu

"mrs. Tuan katanya? Wth, aku belum operasi gender, yien bodoh" cerocos jinyoung dengan bibir penuh roti selai di mulutunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Jinyoung merebahkan tubuhnya lelah di atas sofa, membiarkan seluruh kakinya memanjang memenuhi ruang di sofa itu. kegiatan bersih bersih apartemen yang baru saja ia lakukan menguras tenaganya gila gilaan. Jinyoung jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada ibunya ketika dulu ia masih suka membuat rumah berantakan

Tangan jinyoung menggapai remot tv dan menyalakan benda flat itu hingga menampilkan acara musik, satu satu nya program yang amat sangat disukai youngjae baik dulu maupun 'sekarang'. Biasanya kalau tv sudah menyala dan menayangkan acara musik, youngjae akan datang darimana pun dan setia duduk di depan layar flat itu

Tapi sekarang? Setelah hampir setengah jam tv di nyalakan, belum ada tanda-tanda youngjae akan keluar dari kamarnya

Jinyoung menatap pintu kamar youngjae, merasa sangat heran dengan perubahan drastis youngjae. sungguh, ini adalah teka teki tersulit yang pernah jinyoung temui, bahkan lebih sulit dari kuis dadakan dari dosennya

"hoam" jinyoung menguap, rasa kantuk menyerangnya hingga kepalanya terasa berat. Wajar, ia tadi hampir menghabiskan waktu 4 jam hanya untuk membersihkan apartement nya. gila.

Dan jinyoung jatuh terlelap, membiarkan tv dalam keadaan menyala, dan pintu luar yang tidak terkunci sempurna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Mark, diruangan kerja pribadinya sibuk meneliti map yang kini ada di genggamannya, membaca beberapa tulisan laporan dari bawahannya dan sesekali mengamati skema perkembangan cafe yang kini berada di bawah kendalinya

Memang, status mark dan jinyoung masih mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang semestinya berfokus pada kelulusan mereka justru berinisiatif mendirikan sebuah cafe sebagai usaha sampingan mereka. bukan, bukan karena orangtua mereka tidak mampu menghidupi mereka lagi, tapi menurut jinyoung tak terlalu bergantung pada orangtua adalah sebuah kebanggaan dalam hidupnya, dan mark setuju dengan saran jinyoung

Maka, jadilah, sebuah cafe terletak di pinggiran jalan ramai kota dengan nama 'Sunshine's Cafe' berdiri.

"amazing, grafik pengunjung selalu merangkak naik setiap bulan. Aku memang benar-benar tak salah memilih karyawan" gumam mark, matanya masih fokus pada secarik kertas laporan yang ada di tangannya

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruang kerja mark diketuk dari luar. Dan mark tau, itu pasti karyawannya. "masuk" titah mark

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu. seorang pemuda dengan kemeja santai dan celana jeans abu-abu yang kini berdiri di hadapan mark dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"ada apa, jaehyung?" pemuda bernama jaehyung dengan kurang ajarnya duduk di kursi di hadapan mark. dan sepertinya mark tak terlalu mengambil pusing tingkah karyawannya itu. karena di cafe ini, tidak ada yang namanya formalitas atasan dan bawahan. Mereka semua yang ada di sini sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

"hyung, apa aku bisa mengambil cuti 3 hariku besok? Ibuku datang ke seoul dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian dirumah" tanya jaehyung, dan tanpa berfikir lama mark mengangguk, menerima izin dari bawahan sekaligus adiknya itu.

"of course you can. Aku titip salam pada ibumu, kalau bisa bawa saja ibumu kesini."

"apa itu artinya ibuku bisa makan sepuasnya disini?"

"in your dream. Tapi kalau potongan setengah harga, apa kau mau?"

"why not? Hahaha"

Mark mendecih pelan.

"oh ya hyung, bagaimana kabar jinyoung hyung dan youngjae? mereka jarang ke cafe akhir-akhir ini" tanya jaehyung, tangan _isengnya_ menata furniture mini yang ada di meja kerja mark. sungguh, park jaehyung harus diberi _tutor_ untuk belajar sopan pada atasannya.

"baik, hanya saja jinyoung terlalu sibuk mengurus youngjae yang belakangan menjadi aneh"

Tangan jaehyung berhenti, matanya beralih menatap atasannya. "aneh? Lho, bukankah memang dia selalu begitu hyung?"

Mark mengangguk. " memang, tapi sekarang sangat aneh. Youngjae menjadi lebih _gloomy_ dan pendiam, tingkahnya tak kekanakan lagi dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dia menghabiskan seluruh harinya di dalam kamar."

Jaehyung tampak sedikit berfikir. Ia mengenal youngjae sejak cafe ini dibangun, tentu jaehyung tau bagaimana kelakuan youngjae dan keadaan anak itu. mark dan jinyoung yang memperkenalkan youngjae padanya, dan _first impression_ jaehyung terhadap anak itu adalah 'ceria'. Jadi mungkin aneh juga jika youngjae menjadi sedepresi itu

"hmm... aneh juga, apa kau sudah mencoba bertanya padanya hyung?"

Mark berdehem pelan. "hmm, tapi diaㅡ ah sebentar" mark menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengambil ponsel yang sedang bergetar di atas mejanya. Alisnya berkerut melihat nama sang penelfon, tanpa menunggu, ia menggeser tombol hijau.

"halo jinyoungie ada ap-"

"MWO? Kenapa bisa jinyoung-ah?"

"ah okay, just stay at there. Jangan kemana mana, tunggu aku kesana sayang. "

"just five minutes, oke?"

"hm"

Dan setelah panggilan berakhir mark terburu buru mengambil kunci mobilnya, bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya tanpa sadar bahwa jaehyung masih berada disana.

"hyung _eoddiga?_ Apa yang terjadi?" tanya jaehyung bingung ketika mark sudah berada di depan pintu. Mark lalu berbalik, dan jaehyun dapat melihat rona kekhawatiran yang tersirat jelas di wajah atasannya itu.

"youngjae... hilang. Dia kabur dari rumah"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, mark tuan menghilang dari pandangan jaehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Jinyoung dilanda rasa panik dan cemas yang amat sangat sekarang, sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mondar mandir di depan kamar youngjae sambil sesekali melirik arah pintu, berharap kalau kalau mark datang dan memeluknya saat ini. jinyoung kacau, sangat kacau

Jinyoung menyesal sudah sangat teledor tertidur begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan pintu sudah terkunci atau belum. Jinyoung merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mendengar suara youngjae saat anak itu pergi. Dan sekarang, youngjae pergi. Anak itu kabur entah kemana memanfaatkan kesempatan jinyoung tertidur dan pintu yang terbuka. _Good boy, youngjae._

Padahal jinyoung hanya tertidur 10 menit, ia yakin itu. lalu saat terbangun jinyoung masih belum sadar. Dan barulah ia tau bahwa youngjae kabur setelah mengecek anak itu di kamarnya dan ternyata anak itu sudah tidak ada di dalam.

Satu satunya yang bisa jinyoung lakukan adalah menelfon mark, dan jadilah sekarang ia gelisah menunggu kedatangan mark.

"jinyoung-ah!" jinyoung langsung menyerbu mark yang baru sampai di depan pintu, memeluk erat kekasihnya, menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan rasa khawatir yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya

"hyung... youngjae, dia kabur. Aku sungguh tak menyadari saat dia pergi, ini salahku. Aku lalai menjaganya. Aku teledor karena tertidur pulas begitu saja sedangkan pintu belum terkunci. Youngjae hilang karena aku hyung, ini semua salahku" cerca jinyoung di dalam pelukan mark. tampaknya, mark tak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi sekarang karena kekasihnya sudah menceritakan semuanya sedetail itu

Mark mengusap punggung jinyoung, sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Memberikan ketenangan. "ssttt, ini bukan salahmu Jie. Ini murni kecelakaan. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri"

"tap-tapi hyung..."

"youngjae tidak akan kita temukan jika kita hanya disini saja. Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pergi mencarinya. Youngjae pasti belum jauh dari sini."

Jinyoung mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan mark lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"hah~" mark menghela nafas berat. Mark kemudian mengambil ponselnya, mengetik angka '5' lalu mendial seseorang di seberang sana.

"kalian cari youngjae, dia kabur dari apartemenku. Kalau sudah ditemukan, jangan lakukan apa-apa. Cukup beritau aku dimana keberadaannya. Understand?" titah mark dingin. Lalu kembali menutup ponselnya. Bersamaan dengan jinyoung yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya

"sudah siap?" tanya mark

"h-um" jinyoung mengangguk.

"aku sudah menelfon bodyguard daddy untuk membantu kita mencari youngjae, tak apa kan?" tanya mark pelan. Pasalnya jinyoung agak sensitif dengan kata 'bodyguard'

"jika itu bisa membuat kita menemukan youngjae, itu tidak masalah"

Mark tersenyum, Lalu mereka beranjak pergi keluar apartement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

Youngjae tak tau kemana ia harus pergi, bahkan ia sendiri bingung sekarang ia berada dimana. Yang pasti, di depannya kini hanya ada jalanan, mobil yang berlalu lalang, dan para pejalan kaki. Youngjae berjalan mengitari tepi jalan dengan baju kodok merah, sepasang sandal rumahnya dan topi berwarna senada bajunya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, youngjae tak henti-hentinya memandang setiap pertokoan yang ia lalui. Kadang anak itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue, lalu kembali berjalan dan mematung di depan sebuah kedai ramen, lalu berjalan lagi dan begitu pula seterusnya dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain

Sampai akhirnya, matanya terpaku pada sebuah toko mainan, dimana memamerkan boneka teddy bear ukuran jumbo di etalase kaca mereka. youngjae terpaku, tampak tertarik dengan boneka yang mirip teddy bear miliknya pemberian mark saat di taman bermain tempo hari.

"woah~" kagum youngjae, mulutnya menganga. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, youngjae melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko mainan itu

Di dalam toko, youngjae disambut dengan seorang pegawai pria. Memperhatikan youngjae, sedikit heran melihat penampilannya yang di luar nalar anak seusianya. "sedang mencari mainan, anak muda?" tanya si pegawai paruh baya.

Youngjae mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengitari toko. Bukan toko besar, hanya sebuah gedung kecil yang dipenuhi berbagai mainan di setiap sudutnya. Menjual berbagai macam mainan dari mulai robot hingga boneka. Youngjae memilih melihat lihat bagian boneka, tepatnya ke rak yang penuh boneka beruang berbagai ukuran

Mata sipit youngjae menelisik seluruh boneka satu persatu, hingga pandangannya terpaku pada boneka teddy yang sama persis dengan yang ada di etalase kaca depan tadi. dan dengan segali gerak, youngjae mengambil boneka itu, lalu memeluknya.

"ugh, hyungie~" ujar youngjae pada boneka yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

Dengan boneka teddy bear seukuran tubuhnya di dalam pelukannya, youngjae membawa boneka itu keluar dari toko, tapi sayangnya, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu keluar lengannya di cegat oleh pegawai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya

''mau kemana, kasirnya bukan di luar" ujar si pegawai muda dingin, matanya mengintimidasi youngjae hingga membuat anak itu sedikit merasa takut. "u-uh?"

Si pegawai lalu menarik youngjae kasar ke meja kasir. Hingga menyebabkan sang empunya lengan meringis.

"mana uangmu? Sebelum membawa boneka itu keluar dari toko kau harus membayarnya terlebih dahulu" sang pegawai kasar itu mengadah tangan, memberi kode agar youngjae membayar.

"membayar?" tanya youngjae. ia lalu teringat perkataan jinyoung tentang pelajaran membeli sesuatu yang harus dibayar dengan uang. Langsung saja, youngjae mengambil uang yang ada di kantung baju kodoknya. "segini cukup?"

Melihat lembaran uang yang di keluarkan youngjae membuat pegawai itu tertawa. "HAHAHAH, hei bodoh. kau fikir kau sedang membeli sebuah permen?" ketusnya. Tanpa memperhatikan air muka youngjae yang sudah memburam

"tap-tapi, hanya ini uang yang jae bawa..." cicit youngjae, memeluk boneka teddy bear dalam rangkulannya semakin erat.

"kalau begitu kau tidak boleh membawanya pulang!" dengan kasar si pegawai itu merampas boneka itu dari youngjae dan berjalan menuju rak dimana boneka itu diletakkan tadi. youngjae, anak itu hanya diam meratapi 'bonekanya' yang dirampas itu

"pulang sana, kalau mau boneka ini kau harus membawa uang lebih banyak. Dasar anak idiot" ujar pegawai itu tanpa melihat ke arah youngjae. ia tidak tau, anak itu sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"hu-huks. Jae tidak idiot, h-huks. Paman jahat, paman sama sajaa dengan bibi itu. paman jahat! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" tangisan youngjae memecah keheningan toko, sang pegawai yang tadinya sudah berniat masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan berbalik menghampiri youngjae

"ya! Kau kenapa malah menangis, aish diamlah! Orang akan mengira aku berbuat jahat padamu" bukannya diam, youngjae malah menangis semakin keras. Si pegawai kalang kabut karena teriakan youngjae itu sangat berisik.

"YAK KAU!" si pegawai hampir saja menarik youngjae keluar toko kalau saja...

"ada apa ini?"

Seseorang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko, berjalan menghampiri si pegawai dan youngjae yang sedang menangis. "tu-tuan im"

"ada apa ini, paman han?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi, matanya memperhatikan youngjae, anak itu kini tengah berjongkok, menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lututnya.

"anak ini ingin mencuri boneka disini tuan"

"mencuri?" tanya si pemuda yang tampaknya pemilik dari toko itu, lalu ikut berjongkok di hadapan youngjae, menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak yang saat ini masih menangis.

"hei, apa benar yang dikatakan paman itu, kau mau mencuri?" tak ada nada kasar ataupun tuduhan dari bibir pemuda ini, hanya pertanyaan biasa dengan nada lembut. Tau di hadapannya bukanlah orang sejahat pegawai toko tadi, youngjae mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan airmatanya sendiri

"aniya... kata jinyoung hyung, jae tidak boleh mencuri... jae mau membayar boneka itu tapi paman ini tidak mau menerima uang jae..." lirih youngjae takut takut menunjuk pegawai itu.

"benarkah itu, paman?"

"uangnya tidak cukup tuan im. Ia hanya membawa 100 won, sementara harga boneka itu—" ucapan si pegawai terpotong karena tatapan tajam yang di keluarkan tuannya, membuat nyalinya menciut. Sedangkan saat menatap youngjae, pria yang di panggil tuan im itu tersenyum hangat.

"nama mu,siapa?"

"Jae, Youngjae..."

"Youngjae? hm, mana uang youngjae, boleh hyung lihat?" tanya si pemuda, youngjae lalu menyerahkan uang yang dari tadi ia genggam. "ini..."

Pemuda itu mengambil uang youngjae, lalu menoleh ke pegawainya. "ambilkan boneka yang menjadi permasalahan itu" titahnya dingin. Sedangkan si pegawai hanya diam dan menurut, mengambil boneka incaran youngjae lalu menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu.

"nah, karena youngjae sudah membayarnya. Boneka ini sekarang milik youngjae, ayo ambil" ujar sang pemuda lembut, menyerahkan boneka teddy bear jumbo pada youngjae, yang tentu saja di terima anak itu dengan senang hati.

"WAAAA! Hyungieeeee!" girang youngjae, dengan wajah yang masih basah karena air matanya, memeluk boneka itu erat, sesekali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada mainan berkapuk itu.

Si pemuda im, tersenyum, menatap youngjae yang girang dengan mainan barunya, dan seperti lupa bahwa semenit yang lalu anak itu menangis keras. Benar-benar menggemaskan, batin sang pemuda.

'youngjae, jika ada yang berbuat baik pada kita, jangan pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, arrachi?' suara jinyoung tiba-tiba terngiang di otak youngjae, anak itu kemudian menengadah, menatap wajah pemuda baik hati yang memberikan boneka itu padanya.

"emh, hyung. terima kasih" ujar youngjae tulus, disertai senyuman bodohnya hingga matanya tenggelam. Pemuda itu, mendecih geli. Tangannya terangkat mengacak-acak surai hitam youngjae.

"tidak masalah, nama hyung jaebum. Youngjae bisa memanggil apapun yang youngjae mau"

"baiklah, bummie hyung"

Bummie? Oh, rasanya jaebum baru kali ini mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya semanis itu. youngjae kembali sibuk menciumi boneka teddy bearnya. Semakin menambah kadar _gemas_ jaebum pada anak itu.

"apa jae suka ice cream? Kalau jae mau, kita bisa makan ice cream yang ada di dekat sini. Bagaimana?" mata sabit youngjae berbinar dikala mendengar jaebum mengatakan ice cream. Tentu saja, tanpa penolakan anak itu mengangguk semangat.

Jika segala sesuatunya menyangkut tentang ice cream, youngjae mana bisa menolak.

"baiklah, kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

"bagaimana ini hyung, kita sudah ke setiap sudut kawasan ini, tapi youngjae sama sekali belum ditemukan" ujar jinyoung kalut. Tangannya sudah dingin, sangking cemasnya. Ia dan juga mark kini sedang mengitari wilayah yang ada di sekitar apartemen mereka dengan mobil, mata mereka jelalatan ke setiap sudut dan jalan, tapi masih tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan youngjae.

Mark menoleh kesamping, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan jinyoung erat dan mengelusnya. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada kekasihnya itu. " _calm down baby_ , sebentar lagi kita pasti bisa menemukan youngjae. bodyguard daddy juga sedang mencarinya"

"aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, hyung" lirih jinyoung, matanya kembali ke menelusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan.

Drrt drrrt drrrt

Jinyoung langsung melihat ponsel mark yang bergetar. "bodyguard daddy" kata mark memberitahu jinyoung siapa yang menelfonnya

"cepat angkat hyung" mark langsung mengangkat panggilan itu. "bagaimana, apa kalian sudah menemukan youngjae?" ujar mark tanpa basa basi, jinyoung yang berada di sampingnya langsung menatap mark dengan harap harap cemas

"hm, kerja bagus. Kalian cukup jaga dia dari jauh, ingat. Jangan mendekatinya. Aku akan segera kesana" mark lalu mematikan sambungan. Menoleh ke arah jinyoung yang menunggu nya bicara

"bagaimana hyung?"

"mereka sudah menemukan youngjae, dia sekarang sedang berada di kedai ice cream bersama seorang pemuda."

Jinyoung terbelalak, matanya membolah. "heh? Siapa orang itu hyung?"

"aku tidak tau, mereka tak mengenalnya. Tenang saja jie, mereka akan menjaga youngjae jika pria itu berani macam – macam padanya. Sekarang, kita kesana"

Jinyoung memilih untuk diam, membiarkan kekasihnya fokus pada kemudinya,karena mark sudah melajukan kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan menggila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Jaebum masih sibuk menatap youngjae yang sedang menikmati ice cream di hadapannya. Sangking seksamanya ia mengamati youngjae sampai ice cream miliknya sendiri tak ia sentuh sama sekali. Karena bagi jaebum sekarang, tingkah youngjae jauh lebih manis dari ice cream vanila yang ia pesan tadi.

"nyamm~ ugh ice cream nya enak sekali bummie hyung!" ucap youngjae, dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan ice cream. Sangking penuhnya menyisakan cairan krim manis itu di pinggir bibirnya, jaebum terkekeh.

"pelan-pelan youngjae-ya, ice cream nya tidak akan lari kok" jaebum mengambil sapu tangan miliknya, lalu membersihkan bibir youngjae yang terkena ice cream. Sedangkan youngjae masih sibuk menyuapkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya

Baru 1 jam mereka saling mengenal, tapi jaebum merasa bahwa ia sudah sangat dekat dengan youngjae. entahlah, jaebum sendiri tidak tau kenapa, tapi perasaanya seketika menjadi hangat ketika melihat wajah youngjae yang sedang tersenyum. Apalagi tadi, ketika pelayan kedai memberikan ice cream mereka, youngjae kegirangan dan seulas senyum menyapa wajahnya. Membuat hati jaebum menghangat begitu saja

"hyung, ice cream nya bisa meleleh loooh kalo dibiarkan begitu saja!" suara youngjae menyadarkan jaebum dari lamunannya, jaebum juga baru sadar ketika ikut melihat ke gelas ice creamnya, makanan manis itu sudah setengah meleleh di dalam gelasnya. "hyung sudah kenyang, untuk youngjae saja kalau youngjae mau"

Mata youngjae berbinar. "jinjja?! Jae mau dong!" youngjae menggeser gelasnya yang sudah kosong, lalu menarik gelas jaebum. Lagi, menyuapkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya seolah ia tidak merasakan kenyang sama sekali

"bagaimana? Apa youngjae masih sedih?" tanya jaebum, pasalnya youngjae tadi bercerita padanya kalau anak itu sedih dengan olokan pegawainya yang mengatakan youngjae idiot.

"ani! Sekarang ada teddy bear, lalu ice cream. Woaaaahhhh bummie hyung baik sekali! Jae sayang bummie hyuuung, bummie hyung sama seperti jinyoung hyung dan makeu hyung."

Jaebum tak bisa menahan senyumnya, lagi –lagi youngjae menyamakannya dengan kedua orang yang youngjae bilang adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk anak itu. jinyoung, dan mark. hm, rasanya kedua nama itu tidak asing lagi ditelinga jaebum..

"youngjae-ya, daritadi youngjae menyebutkan nama jinyoung hyung dan mark hyung, mereka siapa?" tanya jaebum pelan, berusaha tak terdengar mengintograsi di telinga youngjae.

Youngjae menghentikan suapan ice creamnya, meletakkan sendoknya kedalam gelas lalu beralih memeluk boneka beruang big size yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. "jinyoung hyung dan makeu hyung itu orang paling baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkk sedunia. Mereka sangat menyayangi jae, mengurus jae, selalu ada di samping jae kalau jae sakit terus mereka..." youngjae menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri ketika ia sadar, dia sudah keluar dari rumah tanpa seizin jinyoung

Jaebum mengernyit, menatap youngjae yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "youngjae...?"

Youngjae menatap jaebum memelas, membuat alis jaebum terangkat sebelah. "ada apa hm?"

"jae... jae nakal hyung, jae pergi diam diam tanpa izin dengan jinyoung hyung, jinyoung hyung pasti sekarang mencari jae, huweee jae jahat pada jinyoung hyung huwwwwweee" youngjae tiba tiba menangis, membuat jaebum panik sendiri. Buru-buru jaebum pindah duduk di samping youngjae, merangkul youngjae dan mengusap kepala anak itu.

"ssst sst sttt jae-ya jangan menangis"

"huweee jae mau pulaaanggggg"

Jaebum mengeluarkan dompetnya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan bill di atas meja, lalu memasukkan kembali dompetnya. "iya, iya, kita pulang. Youngjae tau kan dimana rumah youngjae?" tanya jaebum, dibalas anggukan dari youngjae.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kit—AW!"

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU!"

Jinyoung mengamuk memukul jaebum, jaebum menghalau pukulan pukulan jinyoung dengan tangannya agar tak mengenai wajahnya

"jie! Jie stop it baby! Jangan memukul orang sembarangan" mark langsung memeluk jinyoung dari belakang, menarik kekasihnya agar menjauh dari jaebum. "tenang baby... tenang"

"tapi hyung! hyung lihat sendiri! Youngjae menangis dan itu pasti karena pria ini!" cerocos jinyoung, menunjuk jaebum yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"e-eh, aniya jinyoungie hyung, bummie hyung bukan orang jahat" youngjae, yang sudah diam dari tangisnya berdiri memeluk jinyoung. Jinyoung mengusap punggung youngjae sayag, mengecupi pucuk kepalanya berkali kali.

"benarkah begitu, youngjae" tanya mark disamping jinyoung, youngjae mengangguk di dalam pelukan hyung tersayangnya. "u-uhm."

Mark tersenyum, menatap jinyoung dengan tatapan jailnya. "tuh, kamu dengar sendirikan jie?"

Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "ya habis youngjae menangis, jadi aku kira dia ㅡ"

"... mark? jinyoung?" mark dan jinyoung menoleh ke arah jaebum, dan alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika mereka sudah melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang tadi dipukul oleh jinyoung.

"JAEBUM/JAEBUM HYUNG?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

Hoho, sorry for the late update. I'll (maybe) update this story asap! Just review ya!


End file.
